Mis Estrellas y Sus Destino
by AnnAndre92
Summary: (One-Shot. Universo Alterno): Observa las estrellas para saber sus nuevos cambios, sus hijos representan cada estrella de la Constelación de Acuario, el ha visto su destino, sonríe orgulloso. Más allá de la muerte, Degel sigue estando orgulloso de sus hijos, ahora que los ha visto crecer y lo que son, su alma por fin podrá descansar en Paz...


**Aclaratoria:** La creación de esta historia es un 'anexo' una información adicional (si se quiere decir) a mis historias 'Armaduras Divinas Doradas' y 'La Historia de los Caballeros del Zodiaco ha cambiado!. EL motivo es porque se hace mención de mis OC y el nexo familiar que hay entre los mismos con Degel.

Se basa en una pequeña historia (One-Shot), del ex-caballero de Acuario Degel, y sobre sus hijos con Serafina, Kamill, Camus y Seraphine

Acotando que esto tan solo es un Universo Alterno. Recalco que, El universo SS pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Camus es de su autoria, Degel y Serafina de Shiori, y _'Kamill y Seraphine' _Son de mi autoria, ya que son mis OC

Aclarado todo esto:

Disfruten la historia

* * *

**Mis Estrellas y sus destinos**

Pasados los años y la costumbre, el amor, el deseo y la pasión no se acaban nunca. Degel se encontraba en el techo de su casa observando como una de tantas noches las estrellas. Eran las diez de la noche. Para Degel era el mejor cielo, se encontraba meditando muchas cosas

-Degel - escucho que lo llamaron, Degel dejo su vista del techo para mirar a quien lo llamo, una mujer, su esposa. Aquella que alguna vez fue el recipiente de Poseidon y pudo sellar su poder gracias a el que era su esposo, aquella que comenzo siendo su amiga y ahora era su esposa, y madre de sus dos hijos: Serafina.

Serafina le dedico una enorme sonrisa, se acerco y se sento al lado de quien antes queria como amigo, hoy amaba como un esposo. Se sento junto a el, Degel no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su barriga, si, Serafina estaba embarazada, según las estrellas, Tendría a su próxima bebe dentro de dos dìas

-Los niños? - pregunto Degel

-Estan abajo, no se han querido dormir, asi que los deje jugando un rato - Degel sonrio, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a las estrellas. Permanecieron asi por un rato, hasta que los gritos de unos niños los sacaron de si

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ. KAMILL ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!-

-MENTIRA!

Degel y Serafine se miraron y comenzaron a reir, esas peleas eran constantes - Suban! - Ordeno Serafina. Los dos niños subieron al techo donde se encontraban sus padres. Degel sonreia orgulloso de ver a sus hijos.

-Kamill - Degel lo llamo para que se sentara al lado de el. Era el mayor era de cabellos verdes olivas y tenia los ojos color violeta, tenia aproximadamente siete años

-Camus - llamos su madre. Era 'por ahora' el segundo hijo y el menor, Camus tenia el cabello azul turquesa e igual que Kamill, los ojos violeta. Eran los ojos de su madre. Camus tenia tres años. Los niños corrieron a sentarse al lado de su padre, no se acercaban mucho a su madre por miedo de pegarle en la barriga, les daba miedo. Camus se sento en las piernas de Degel y Kamill se coloco al lado de su padre.

-Papá - hablo Camus - por que nos pusiste nombres feos - Degel y Serafina no pudieron evitar no reirse. Kamill también necesitaba respuesta a la pregunta de Camus

-BUeno - hablo Serafina - Yo escogi los primeros - comento excusandose y riendose. Los niños sonrieron con la risa de su madre

-Camus - hablo Degel ahora - y Kamill miren el cielo - los niños lo hicieron - Ustedes bien saben que yo soy Degel Aquarius, mi nombre se debe a que nací bajo la protección de acuario. Y cuando fui Santo de Athena me toco custodiar la Armadura Dorada de Acuario - los niños miraban a su padre con admiración - De verdad no encuentro un motivo justificable para ustedes y explicarles el porque de sus segundos nombres - Serafina rio por aquello, Degel siempre hablaba con mucha elegancia - pero la realidad, es que tienen el nombre de las estrellas de la constelación de Acuario, y como ustedes dos, y el que esta por venir - Degel toco la barriga de Serafina - nacieron bajo la misma constelación. Es por eso sus nombres

-Skat es una estrella de Acuario? - pregunto Kamill - y que Significa?

-Bueno Skat significa '_Deseo' - _Kamill abrio los ojos, le sorprendio sin embargo no entendio nada - Eso fue lo que sentimos al casarnos, el 'Deseo' de tener a un hijo, y luego de tanto, y varios años estas tu. Eres el 'Deseo' que queriamos con tanta ansias - Kamill sonrio orgulloso. Camus jalo los cabellos verdes de su padre, para llamar su atención - Camus, tu nombre Sadalmelik, también estrella de Acuario significa, '_Afortunado del Rey'_

_-_Por que? - pregunto Camus

-Eres el Afortunado de tu padre, y yo soy el Rey de la casa - todos rieron

-La verdadera razón - hablo Serafina - Es que naciste en la misma fecha, en la que nació mi padre. El era el Rey de Bluegrad, y como tu padre lo admiraba tanto, decidio colocar esa a su honor - Camus mostro mucho asombro por el significado de su nombre. Kamill también

-Y como le pondras al que viene en camino papá? - pregunto Kamill quien se encontraba acariciando la barriga de su madre

-No se todavía, lo sabre cuando 'la' vea - Degel dio un suspiro, por lo general habia ocultado el sexo del nuevo bebe, porque asi lo habia decidido su esposa, sin embargo, lo solto sin más

-Sera una niña? - pregunto Serafina sonriente, Degel asintio, y sus hijos comenzaron a reir, Camus salto de las piernas de su padre para ir directo a la barriga de su madre, ambos niños querian tener a una hermana

- Mi hermanita sera muy afortunada - comento Camus sobando la barriga de su madre. Degel observo muy bien a sus hijos, estaba pensativo

-Papá - hablo Kamill - quiero que tenga un nombre que sea la unión del mio y de Camus

-Lo tengo - los tres miraron a Degel - Sera Sadalsuud - sus hijos miraron interrogantes a su padre, no sabian el porque de ese nombre - Es' Afortunado de los Afortunados' es afortunada por nacer y tenerlo a ustedes como hermanos - Los niños sonrieron ante las palabras de su padre

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Nombre: 'Seraphine de Sadalsuud' Peso: 3kgs Tamaño: 60cm_

_Familiares: Padres: Degel, Seraphine Hermanos: Kamill y Camus_

Degel habia sido padre una vez más, se le notaba el enorme orgullo que tenía, una hermosa niña luego de dos varones. Serafina su esposa escogio su nombre, queria que la niña tuviera su mismo nombre, aunque al final del día decidió cambiar las letras para que fuera un tanto diferente.

_**Cuatro meses después**_

Luego del Nacimiento de Seraphine, Camus y Kamill no la dejaban sola ni un momento, esto era un alivio dentro de todo para Serafina, ya que tenia tiempo para otras cosas, había enseñado bien a Camus y Kamill como cuidar, lo unico que le prohibio fue cargarla, del resto, vivian cuidandola. Llego el día en que aparecio el mejor amigo de Degel: Kardia, y Padrino de sus hijos. Kardia fue a saludar a sus sobrinos pero se consiguió con la escena de que estaban los tres durmiendo. Degel entro al cuarto donde dormian sus crios, no pudo evitar sonriente. Kardia y Degel fueron al techo para conversar

-Sabias que Sisyphus es abuelo? - pregunto Kardia, Degel nego, es más se asombro con la noticia - Si amigo, tiene dos, Aioros y Aioria los llamo. El mayor tiene la edad de Kamill, y el segundo la de Camus

-Me alegra bastante saberlo - comento Degel - de verdad que sí, no sabia que ya era abuelo. Me alegro por Daurios.

-Si es un notición - dijo Kardia

-Tu no estas muy lejos ahora- Kardia comenzo a reir - No se porque no te animaste a querer más hijos con Calvera

-Madeline dio mucha lata, mucho trabajo, ahora que seré abuelo seguro el niño dara igual de trabajo que ella. - comento este sonriente - Es fin. Que es lo que querias hablarme?

-He visto el destino de las estrellas de los niños, se lo mencione a Serafina y se alegro por los varones, no mucho por la pequeña

-Que has sentido al verlo? -

-COmo crees que me sentire - respondio sonriendo sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado - Kamill sera por un tiempo el caballero de Acuario, sin embargo el sera el sucesor de Serafina, el sera una escama marina como su tio Unity, estara bajo la protección de Triton

-Ese no es el hijo de Poseidon segun tiempos antiguos? - Degel asintio - Tiene sentido - comento este - Serafina fue el recipiente de Poseidon, es logico que Kamill, además de que fue el primerizo fuera su sucesor. Camus?

-Camus - sonrio orgulloso - AMo a mis hijos por igual, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de Camus. El sera mi sucesor, segun su estrella, sera el más fuerte, poderoso, sabio. Sera un verdadero caballero de Athena

-No era para menos - comento Kardia - y la pequeña?

-Seraphine - suspiro el - sera un dolor de cabezas para sus hermanos - ambos rieron - Sera una amazona de plata, de la Aurora Boreal

-Como te sientes respecto a ellos?

-Orgullosos, se que pasaran tiempos dificiles, he visto que Serafina pronto partira, y luego partire yo. Sin embargo cuando esto pase, sera dentro de unos años - Kardia y Degel se acostaron en el techo para mirar comodamente el cielo estrellado - Sabes Kardia - comento Degel - Estoy orgulloso de lo que nos ha tocado vivir, una guerra Santa, peleas, enfrentamientos. Y me llena de mucho orgullo que mis hijos tendran el mismo futuro, no porque yo se los obligara, si no porque ellos lo desearon, aun Seraphine esta pequeña pero estoy seguro, muy seguro de que tomara el mismo camino que sus hermanos

-Se nota tu felicidad hasta en tu manera de hablar

-No solamente estoy feliz - sonrio Degel - estoy orgulloso de mis hijos - EL silencio reino en ese instante Degel estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

_-Mis hijos, mis estrellas. Ojala Athena me de la dicha de vivir mucho más, hasta verlos crecer y ser hombres y mujeres de bien. Se que tendràn caminos dificiles, con el apoyo de cada uno lograran solucionar todo lo que el destino, les ponga enfrente. Cada uno con su particularidad, su toque especial que los hara ser grandes guerreros. Si Athena no me permite verlos crecer, dire que estoy, y estare orgulloso de ustedes. Mis hijos Kamill de Triton, Camus de Acuario y Seraphine de Aurora Boreal_

_**Tres años después**_

Degel, estaba en casa solo con sus tres hijos que se les veia una cara totalmente deprimida y triste, aunque Degel intentaba ocultarlo, no podia la tristeza era parte de el; Serafina, su amada esposa, compañera y la madre de sus tres hijos, habia cerrado sus ojos de forma permanentemente. Habian dado sepulto a sus restos, ahora en casa, todo estaba en silencio. Degel se sento en la sala de su casa, tenia fotos familiares por todos lados, era un hogar pequeño, con cosas muy hermosas, Degel estaba sentado en el Sofa de un solo asiento, mientras sus hijos, estaban sentados en el sofa de tres puesto. Su amigo Kardia también habia fallecido no hace mucho, y todo por una alta fiebre, el cual Degel no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Papá - hablo la niña más pequeña -

-Dime preciosa - Seraphine, la hija más pequeña de aquel matrimonio habia hablado. Degel la miraba, tenia mucho parecido con sus hermanos, el cabello igual al de su hermano Camus y los ojos de su madre. LA niña no dijo nada, solo lo llamo, Degel se paro de su asiento y se acerco a sus hijos, todos sufrian por la perdida, pero Kamill de 10 años le dolia más aquel evento

-Hijos - nuevamente hablo Degel colocandose a Seraphine en sus piernas, sus hijos se acercaron - Se que la perdida de su madre, les duele tanto como a mi, probablemente más, ella dejo un recado a cada uno antes de partir, dejo un pequeño regalo. Los tengo aqui en esta bolsa debajo del mueble - se agacho un momento y saco una bolsa negra - La condición es que deben sonreir - los tres niños hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano por sonreir. Degel tomo la bolsa y comenzo a sacar algunos objetos

-Para Kamill - Kamill presto atención, vio que su padre sacaba un collar con una cosa muy rara colgada - Hijo, este collar era de tu madre, lo que cuelga es un fragmento solamente del 'Oricalco' - Kamill prestaba atención a sus palabras - Recuerdas lo que conto mamá sobre el oricalco y su poder con Poseidon - el asintio - Bueno, ella te deja esto, esta segura que tu tendrás toda la sabiduría y valentia de saberlo usar. Heredaste muchas cualidades de ella, y estaba segura que esta era una. Seras un excelente General - Kamill sonrio

-Para Camus - saco de la bolsa un libro de fachas marrones - Es un libro muy antiguo que tenia tu madre de pequeña, cuando se sentia perdida, ella abría el libro al azar, y lo que salia ella lo lei y lo tomaba en cuenta - Camus tomo el libro e hizo lo que su madre hacia, abrio el libro el azar

-Que dice Camus? -

-_Es el espíritu y no el cuerpo el que hace una unión duradera - _Leyo Camus, quien sonrio, entendiendo las palabras

-Y a mi papá? . Pregunto Seraphine

-Para ti pequeña dejo... -Degel comenzo a buscar entre la bolsa hasta que encontro - dejo este pequeño cofre - Seraphine lo miraba dudosa - Es un cofre que al abrirla te mostrara cosas maravillosas, debes abrirlo cuando te sientas afligida, te sientas sola, o cuando sientas que ya no puedes más con algo. - Seraphine abrio el cofre y vio un destello de muchos color expandirse por la casa, sintio tranquilidad a su pequeño corazon angustiado- Además si miras profundamente veras dos anillos

-Y esto? -

-El de piedra Verde - hablaba Degel mientras sacaba el anillo - era el anillo de tu madre, cuando cumplio quince años, es una reliquia de la familia de tu madre, se le da siempre a la primera hija, y como tu fuiste la primera te corresponde colocartelo - la niña intento colocarselo - claro ahorita no te quedara pero cuando te quedes no dejes de usarlo, y el de perla azul - Degel lo miro con nostalgía - fue cuando le pedi matrimonio a tu madre, supongo que queria que lo conservaras - susurro para el. Los niños no dijeron más nada -Mañana vamos al Santuario - solto Degel, los tres niños miraron a su padre - Kamill tu sueño es convertirte en caballero, igual que tu Camus, asi que ya hable con Shion, podran quedarse el tiempo que necesitan alla

-Y yo papá? Pregunto Seraphine - yo también quiero ir

-E iras - setencio Degel - Te convertiras en una fuerte Amazona.

Los tres niños por impulso abrazaron fuertemente a su padre, este les regreso el abrazo. - Se que Athena se sentira felíz de tenerlos a ustedes como sus protectores

_**Santuario**_

_-_Vaya - exclamo Shion al ver como Degel llegaba con sus hijos - Asi que esta es tu voluntad - Degel asintio. Kamill se fue junto a sus amigos Saga y Aioros, Camus se fue con la nueva orden de santos de Athena y Seraphine fue guiada por otra niña que también aspiraba a ser amazona. ANtes de irse los tres abrazaron fuertemente a su padre

-Te extrañaremos - comento Seraphine, Camus y Kamill asintieron - Las estrellas no lo dijeron - Degel esbozo una sonrisa. Sus hijos sabia que ya le tocaba partir

-El tiempo de vida que me permitio vivir Athena se ha extinguido - comento Degel a su ex-compañero - Aun te queda mucho por vivir, por favor. Cuando sea el momento - Degel entrego una carta - se las hace llegar, llegara el momento en que los tres se sentirán perdidos, sin saber que es lo que los mantenia firme, y no sabran que hacer. He previsto todo

-Me he dado cuenta - comento Shion recibiendo la carta - Como sabes lo que pasara

-Mis estrellas me lo dijeron - comento sonriente, a su ex-compañero Shion, que junto a Dohko, eran los tres que habian seguido con vida, aunque ahora solamente serian Shion y Dohko

_**14 años después...**_

_Mis estrellas y su destinos: _

_Se que para que leyeran esta carta, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, y con esto se que sus destinos han cambiado, que se han enfrentados a numerosas batallas, muchas ganadas, pero la unica no ganada es la de sus conflictos como hermanos. A la altura de todo esto se que Kamill fue por un tiempo el caballero de Acuario, pero ahora pertenece a una escama Marina del Emperador Poseidon, la escama de Triton para ser exactos, ahora la armadura de Acuario junto a la casa y a la constelación le pertenece a Camus, en realidad, siempre le pertenecio, solo que la Armadura también puede sentirse insegura ante su proximo dueño. Y finalizo con mi querida hija Seraphine, que aunque tu madre Serafina no lo deseaba, te has convertido en una valerosa amazona de plata, de la Aurora Boreal, por eso aquel día aquel cofre solto destellos de varios colores. Era tu destino, y las estrellas no se equivocan. No se el transcurso de como se llevaron las cosas o como tornaron, lo importante es que llegaron al destino, tal cual como lo dije alguna vez. Pueden preguntarle al patriarca Shion, que jamás me equivoco. QUe se que murio a los años de que estuvieran alli, pero nuevamente regreso a la vida._

_Esta carta su motivo no era para decirles que siempre tuve razón, el fin es, que llegaria un momento en el que se encontrarían perdidos, desorientados y las incansables batallas entre ustedes no parecian terminar, por eso a través de estas lineas les hago saber que deben respirar con calma, se que los tres tienen caracter fuerte, pero esto no les impide dar su brazo a torcer. Veanse a la cara y recuerden una vez más que los mantiene unidos. Son ustedes tres, siempre. Seran hermanos sin importar que, y mis valerosos hijos_

_Quien más alla de la distancia los amara. Su Padre, y Ex-Caballero de la Elite Dorada. Degel_

_PD: Camus, eres la clave para volver a su unión_

LOs tres hermanos estaban en la punta de una montaña, donde podian ver el inmenso bosque del Santuario y el inmenso lago que se perdia en el horizonte y parecia estar conectado con el cielo. Kamill ahora de 24 años de edad leyo la carta a sus dos hermanos, Camus de 20 años y Seraphine de 17 años. Los tres habian cumplido su prometido tal cual como lo escribia su padre en dicha carta

-Pero es que papá fumaba dorgas? - pregunto Retoricamente Seraphine - Como sabia todo esto?

-Papá leia las estrellas - comento Kamill, su hermana no recordaba mucho de su padre - No fumaba nada - aclaro - Camus el libro - Camus asintio. Tenia su libro en sus manos. Lo mantenia cerrado, cerro los ojos y abrio una parte del libro para poder leer

-_Los hermanos seran unidos, porque esa es la ley primera. Tengan unión verdadera en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean, los devoran los de afuera.- _

Recito Camus. Cerro el libro y suspiro, Seraphine analizaba cada una de las palabras, estaba perdida viendo el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente a ellos. Kamill se acerco a ella y coloco su brazo por encima de sus hombros, esta se aferro a el y lo abrazo, Camus aparecio al lado de ella, le tomo la mano y la apreto. Camus era el más 'seco' de los tres, poco expresivo, sin embargo el tenia sus motivos para ser así.

Los tres cruzaron miradas y sonrieron entre ellos, el apreton de Manos entre Seraphine y Camus y el Abrazo entre Seraphine y Kamill lo indicaba. Su padre tenía razón, siempre seran tres a pesar de todo

-Ya viste lo que necesitabas ver? – susurro un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, llevaba una túnica negra, se encontraban cerca de los tres hermanos

-Si – susurro el otro hombre, quien llevaba una armadura dorada, y cabellos verdes largos, sonrio orgulloso de ver a los adultos que se abrazaban – Tu crees que pueda acercarme a ellos, para verlos de cerca? – pregunto el hombre

-Ve – indico el hombre de cabellos negros – igual no te verán

-Lo se – el portador de la armadura dorada, camino hasta colocarse frente a los adultos que veian perdidos el horizonte. Se coloco frente a ellos, y no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes – susurro, Seraphine y Camus comenzaron a buscar al dueño de la voz, la reconocieron al instante, juraban que habían oído algo, Kamill sin embargo sabia que era su padre quien les habia susurrado, contuvo unas lagrimas y se formo una enorme sonrisa

-No estaríamos aquí sin ti papá – dijo Kamill a la nada, Seraphine y Camus voltearon a ver a su hermano, quien sonreía con algunas lagrimas. Kamill volteo a ver a sus hermanos – Les prometo no fallarles más – les dijo – los cuidare – los otros dos hermanos sonrieron

-Es hora de partir Degel – ordeno el hombre de cabellos Negros

Degel suspiro – lo se, Gracias Hades, ahora si mi alma estará en paz – agradeció el exdorado de acuario. Se nublo y oscurecio por unos segundos, para luego volver a la claridad. Ahora si Degel, podría descansar en paz...

_**...Fin...**_

* * *

Las frases las he sacado de internet.


End file.
